


Surprise!

by Shon95



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/pseuds/Shon95
Summary: It's a Christmas fic that I wanted to write... Finished it at 1am after Xmas was over. Kinda happy with
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Surprise!

Christmas was approaching, the streets were filled with couples holding hands and skating in the snow. You were there too, except that you were sitting in a bench under a tree, still thinking what you should gift to Vergil. You considered asking his twin, Dante, but he would answer something silly that may made him angry or just pissy about it… then what should you give him? A date? No, he's forced to pass this Christmas with his family… if a bunch of psychos can be called family… 

As you kept on staring at the people, looking at a couple that gave each other a little flirty look, an idea strike you! Maybe you can try and get an actual date with him and go skate in the park? Even if he's forced to spend that day with his family, what makes you stop at it?   
I mean I can try to get everyone at the same place but giving them another address… no… that's too evil form me… 

You got distracted from your scheming by the ring of your phone. Vergil. What? Why would he text you? He never does that, he got that phone just because Dante was nagging him!   
You took the phone, unlocked the screen and read the message… "Come to this address…" that was his place.  
What are you planning demon boy?   
Another message arrived, this time it was a photo. A bottle of red wine and… roses?   
OK this is getting weirder and weirder by every second…   
Another buzz. It's another photo from him. You immediately blocked the phone again. What was that? Was it really a dick pic? 

OK now you know what to get him!  
You rushed to the nearest lingerie store, you started to look around the boxer isle, looking for something that might be perfect for him and also uncomfortable, a payback for ho he embarrassed you in a public space.   
As you where about to pay you, stopped, something caught your attention, your eyes glimmering at the sight of a black corset with little golden stars and a golden lace on the back, paired with a pair of painty, also black with a golden lace on the back. You couldn't resist, you had to buy it for when you and Vergil had some time alone.   
After you paid, you got out of the store, rushing to the address Vergil sent you. 

When you reach the place, you find that it's actually pretty close to the Devil May Cry. Then why was he always late go work? 

You entered the place, a piece of paper reading "Come upstairs". This is all so unusual… why this all of a sudden? It's unlike him!   
As you made your way upstairs, you noticed some flowers where on the floor, waiting for you to pick them up. You didn't care, you wanted to reach the room. 

Upon reaching the room where all the roses ended, you heard a song coming from the room. "Desire. I'm hungry...and I hope you'll feed me. How do you want me? How do you want me?"   
You opened the door silently, looking around the room to find any sign of your lover. 

The dim light making the room have a romantic atmosphere. Roses petals scattered around the bed and on the bed. A naked Vergil, laying on the bed, his shoulders covered by his coat, his private parts as well with the tail of said coat. He was giving you the look of a predator that saw his pray, ready to devour it. You were getting wet just looking at him.  
He got up from the bed, revealing his naked body and… A pair of sexy thong?   
"Someone as being very naughty this year…"is voice was low, sending shiver down your spine.   
"Please… Take me now…" was your only answer.   
Vergil took you in his arms, laid you on the bed, undressing you. Pulling your shirt above your arms and, with a delighted smile, stare at your chest. The lingerie you bought earlier was found its effect, you had him caress your body, your hands cuffed by your shirt, his hands touching your chest, lowering to your hips, pulling down your skirt, in the most delicate way possible, revealing the other part of your attire. 

"You're beautiful!" his whisper in your ears made you get weak at the knees. He felt that, he felt your body aching for him to be inside you, but he had plans.   
He lowered his body to your hips, lowering your underwear, you could only watch him take a good look of your flushed face, licking his lips he started to lick your folds, moans escaping from your lips.   
That was a good sign for him. He slowly entered his fingers inside of you, feeling the wetness of your cunt, he started with a slow pace, waiting for you to beg for more of him.   
He didn't wait long, you were already squirming and begging him to fill you up with his dick.   
"Please Vergil…. Please…"   
Vergil took this chance to get up and took off his thong, letting you enjoy the view of his cock bouncing.   
He placed himself on top of you, putting your legs up to his shoulders, placed himself at your entrance and… "Care to tell me again what you want?"  
"Ahhhhh… Vergil… please… fill me with your dick!" the words came out immediately.   
And at the same time Vergil entered you, slowly and gently. You grabbed the nearest sheet and holded to them tightly, moaning Vergil name over and over again.   
The room was filled by your and Vergil moans, and the wet movement your bodies were making, the music stopped, the petals on the bed now scattered on the floor.   
You wanted to feel him more and more of him. Thinking back at the training you went with him, you thought of a maneuver to change position that he taught you. Using it to your advantage, you manage to switch positions, with you sitting on Vergil's crotch.   
"Let me take the lead now!" you said as you took Vergil's dick and slicked it back inside of you.  
You started to move in a rhythmic way, letting him get used to your pace so he could move along with you. Unfortunately it had you more and more at your limit, because his length hit all your good spots, causing you to fall on his chest because of exhaustion. But you both still had to come.   
Vergil grabbed your ass, he started moving your hips, keeping on fucking you. With the little energy you had, you took his head in your hands and lingered for a kiss, that he allowed by helping you getting closer.   
The kiss was soft, the feeling of his soft lips on your was like kissing a rose petal. You could feel he was closer too, he broke the soft kiss to make it rougher. Rolling you to your side and, while kissing you, started to pound inside of you at an incredible speed.   
As he reached his limit, like you, he held you close, whispering your name between moans. Letting his seed come out, filling you up. 

After the two of you regained energy, you raised up from your bed. Walking over the gift you took for Vergil. As you turned to face him, you let the package fall down. "What's the meaning of this? Vergil, please, explain!" you couldn't believe in your eyes, he was holding a small box.  
Vergil opened it, revealing a pendant resembling an apple, "It's not a ring. It's foolish for me."   
You took your gift and shoved it into his hands, taking the pendant from his hands and putting it on. As you look better at it, it's not just a common apple, it's the fruit of the Qlyphoth! 

As you reached to look at him again, you see him looking at you, a smile on his face.   
"Happy holidays, my love"


End file.
